<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the World We Lost by Callus_Ran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480984">To the World We Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran'>Callus_Ran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the World We Lost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Angel Trueforms, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Comic, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Injury, Wings, demons trueforms, handjobs, telepathic connections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time away from Earth, Aziraphale and Crowley are considering going back. How will their home greet them upon their return?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the World We Lost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a comment or two about what you think about the comics. I don't get those a lot on Tumblr or Twitter, and even tho my AO3 is only for archiving the stuff, it would still make my day if you do so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>19<div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>20<div class="center"><p>
    
 21
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p></div>22<div class="center"><p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>